A Thousand Cherry Blossoms
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: A collection of short, random drabbles of GohanxVidel FLUFF! NEW! Five: SPAT
1. L is for

**Summary**: Basically this is short, random drabbles full of G/V fluff.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragonball Z or all that.

The definition in the following chapter comes from Merriam-Webster OnLine.

* * *

A Thousand Cherry Blossoms

**One: L is for**

-

The dictionary was a tool that defined words, meanings, idiomatic uses, references, and so on. Gohan knew what the dictionary was as he was acquainted with such a tool since he was four years old. He fumbled with the book before it dropped to the ground and slowly he bent to pick it up.

The book was still in good shape despite its age. Carefully the half-Saiyan turned the pages and looked in the "L" section. His finger rested on _that_ word: Love.

1 a (1) strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties maternal _love_ for a child

(2) attraction based on sexual desire affection and tenderness felt by lovers

(3) affection based on admiration, benevolence, or common interests _love_ for his old schoolmates b an assurance of love give her my _love_

2 warm attachment, enthusiasm, or devotion _love_ of the sea

3 a the object of attachment, devotion, or admiration baseball was his first _love_

b (1) a beloved person darling — often used as a term of endearment (2) _British_ — used as an informal term of address

4 a unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another: as (1) the fatherly concern of God for humankind (2) brotherly concern for others b a person's adoration of God

5 a god or personification of love 6

an amorous episode love affair

7 the sexual embrace copulation

8 a score of zero (as in tennis)

9 _capitalized_ _Christian Science_ god

— at love

holding one's opponent scoreless in tennis

— in love

inspired by affection

…

He read the definition and scratched the back of his head. Without a word, he returned the book on the shelf and sat down to do his homework.

Within one minute Gohan fidgeted in his spot. He could not concentrate. His foot tapped the ground and his pencil found a place between his teeth.

_Dear Videl…_

He was supposed to be deriving functions. He was supposed to be analysing Shakespeare's play _Hamlet_.

_I'm in love with you._

He was not supposed to be writing love letters. He exhaled deeply.

_From_

He scratched that.

_Love Gohan._

He could never give her this letter. Just writing these _few_ little words would demean how much she meant to him.

Because she meant a whole lot to him.

He sighed again and crumpled the paper.

When he would finally tell her those three words, it would be special. It will not be written on some stupid paper. Those words will come out of his mouth.

But he wasn't quite ready to tell her. Maybe she knew that he did love her, or maybe she just didn't know how much she meant to him.

He would tell her soon though.

Because he really loved this girl.

-

Valentine's Day was here. He felt it was fitting to tell her on this day, after a deep friendship of six months, to tell her how much she meant to him.

He was terrified for sure. A part of him knew she wouldn't reject him but a part of him feared if he was moving too fast or if she was not ready and ultimately he did not want her to push him away.

"Gohan," he heard a voice behind her. He jumped slightly and turned to face a smirking Videl. She held a note between her fingers. "Could this possibly be from you?"

He took it from her and read, "Meet me after school at three thirty." He nodded and felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck.

Hercule's daughter took the note back from him. "Why?"

He could feel his face getting hot. "Because it's Valentine's Day and I want to show you something very, very important." His words flew out of his mouth quickly and he felt so dorky; he was so inexperienced about these things.

But she smiled at him. "Okay, it better be good." And she waited for him to get his books and off they went to class.

-

At three thirty they met and Gohan lead her around the city. It was pointless, she realized. He was stalling. Growing impatient she planted her hands on her hips. "Gohan." Her voice was demanding that it earned his attention.

His hands that were behind his head moved to her shoulders. "Just trust me okay?"

She nodded slowly but frowned. "How long?"

"Not long." His stomach fluttered a bit and he sucked in his guts. He was not very confident with such matters of the heart.

When it turned five o'clock he suddenly turned around at her and asked her to follow him. She nodded and flew off into the sky. She noticed the sun setting, the skies changing its colour and as she flew farther and farther from the city, she felt more at peace. Enchanted even.

Finally he landed on the cliff, which peered down into the vast forest near his home. His heart rate accelerated when she approached him and nervously he clasped his hands together. "Turn around Videl," he asked in a soft voice, holding her shoulders and spinning her to the scene he saw.

Across the forest canopy the sky were in hues of pink, blue, red, orange and yellow. The sun was close to setting and there was an absolute calm throughout the whole area. She moved towards the ledge and sat down, her eyes transfixed on the sight before her. "It's beautiful." Her lips parted slightly and her voice was gentle, luring him closer to her. It was rare for city people to see and enjoy the sunset or even the sunrise.

Videl looked back at him and she grabbed his hand. "This is what you were waiting for huh?" He nodded and she inched closer to him. "Thank you."

His face grew hot but he held her hand properly. "Videl," Gohan started, clearing his throat.

"Yes?" She looked back at him with a sincere expression in her eyes.

He felt his throat go dry and the sweat rolling down his back. It was now. Now. Now!

"I love you."

For a moment the world stopped moving. The sunset that was there turned white. Everything disappeared in this whiteness and it was only _them_. Gohan and Videl. Nothing else existed.

Her eyes widened subtly in surprise. Her mouth opened wider to say something but no words came out. At that moment of hesitance he feared she would reject him but was soon relieved when she smiled, baring her teeth.

"I love you too Gohan."

The tension disappeared and the sunset soon illuminated her in a soft golden glow. Slowly with his other hand he touched her face, slowly, as if seeking some sort of permission to hold her cheek. He leaned forward to her and gently their lips met. He quickly learned the softness of her lips, the taste of her mouth and the heat of her breath. When he pulled away he looked at her carefully.

He will tell her one day how much his heart beats madly when she is around. He will also tell her how much he dreams about her. And how much he thinks about her during the day; and that everything around him reminds him of her. She has infiltrated his life to the very core.

"I'm really in love with you," he repeated. Gohan then gathered her in his arms awkwardly at first until her head rested comfortably on his chest.

She nodded. She believed him. One day she'll tell him how the butterflies swarm in her stomach when he's near her. And that he's the last thing she thinks of when she goes to sleep and the first thing she thinks of when she wakes up in the morning.

"Thank you," she said, breathing in his scent slowly.

This was the best Valentine's Day they ever had.

* * *

**Review please. **


	2. Homework isn't everything

This one is inspired by my friend and her boyfriend. Sort of.

* * *

A Thousand Cherry Blossoms

**Two: Homework isn't everything**

**- **

Videl watched him carefully as he furiously wrote down _things_ on his paper. She was not sure what exactly he was working on but it soon stretched to two in the morning and she grew tired watching him do his homework. He needed his sleep. He needed to rest. Grades weren't everything.

"Gohan, homework can wait till tomorrow," she said. She opened an eye from his bed and rubbed it gently. Going to University together had its perks and she knew he was well above most of the students here, but seriously, he should sleep. That and she grew lonely on the bed.

He looked back at her shortly and smiled impishly. "I'm almost done something." Gohan was smart, everyone knew that, but when he was on such a roll he rather finish now than to wait later and do it. He did not procrastinate like the rest of students he knew.

She exhaled deeply and stretched herself on the bed. "Gohan," she called, almost whining. "Come here."

He didn't look back at first but when she called him the second time he did. Her eyes were closed and body was fully stretched. Her hands were curled near her face and her mouth was slightly opened.

"I'm cold," she whined this time and with a more demanding voice she asked him to come.

So he dropped the pen on his notebook and walked over to her. Awkwardly he slipped beside her and she pocketed her head under his chin.

"Now close your eyes."

He didn't do it at first but did obey when he saw her head pull back and her eyes looking at him.

When she was satisfied she closed her eyes. Ten seconds later she looked back at him. His eyes were opened. Secretly he was hoping that she would fall asleep and he could go back to work.

"Sleep," she commanded. Her arms wrapped his chest tightly and her body was fully pressed against him. With one hand she closed his eyes for him and waited.

He opened them again when he thought she was sleeping.

"Sleep." Her frown was defined and sharp and she waited for him to close his eyes.

Gohan did as his girlfriend asked. He closed his eyes.

Videl smiled, satisfied, and three more times she checked if he would open his eyes.

"Gohan," she whispered. She could softly hear him snore and she smiled, cuddling into his warmth. She pulled the covers higher and kissed him softly before falling asleep.

* * *

**Review Please! I would also appreciate any fluffy, sweet ideas to write. If you have any of course!  
**


	3. Paparazzi

* * *

A Thousand Cherry Blossoms

**Three: Paparazzi**

When Hercule received his morning paper from the maid, he expected himself on the front page, the top story. Yesterday he attended a charity event and the cameras blazed as he posed for his audience.

He was their hero after all.

Hercule sipped on his coffee and opened the paper in front of him. His eyes widened and the dark liquid sputtered out of his mouth.

Instead the front cover was about his daughter and _a boy_.

Wrinkles quickly gathered on his forehead and he read the headline:

**Hercule's Daughter IN LOVE?**

The by-line was not great either.

**There seems to be romance brewing between the crime fighting duo!**

The picture captured Videl and Son Gohan, in their Saiyaman and Saiyagirl outfits, kissing on the top of a high building. The picture was large, covering about a half of the first page. Hercule growled slightly and marched upstairs to his daughter's room. Impatiently he wrapped on the door and when there was no reply, he stomped back downstairs and waited for Videl to make an appearance.

When she did, she knew something was wrong when she looked at her father.

"What's wrong dad?"

He held the paper up but did not meet her eyes until he spoke, "What is this?!"

Videl took the paper from him and turned a slight shade of pink. "Erm… I don't know… Must be Photoshop or something."

"Photoshop huh?" Hercule frowned. "I'm not stupid Videl. How…why… WHO IS THIS BOY?!"

"His name is Saiyaman," she lamely replied. Videl flinched slightly when she could feel her father's anger ripple through out the room and then decided to reply honestly. "Gohan."

Gohan, huh. He met Gohan personally sometime after the Buu incident but still, any _boy_ with his daughter made him sick. "Why are you kissing him?!" He was not taking this very well.

Videl rolled her eyes. "It's something girlfriends and boyfriends do." _Geez_ _dad_. Seriously.

"Why is _this_ in the papers!?" How could she be so irresponsible? She knew the how hungry the paparazzi were!

"I don't know. I didn't know people were watching. Why do you think we were up there in the first place?" In annoyance, Videl crossed her arms and rested them under her breast. She started to avoid her father's eyes from embarrassment.

"Of course people were watching. Other buildings around have windows who could easily catch you two!" Then Hercule's temper dulled suddenly. "I just don't want you caught up and hounded by them."

Videl sighed and another blush coloured her face when she looked at the picture again. Her hands were in his hair and her face was held by his. She remembered the kiss to be soft and gentle—

"Videl."

She looked up at her father. "I'll be careful. I promise. I don't like being in these stupid papers. I don't understand what's so… interesting about my life!"

There was a short moment of silence. Hercule exhaled deeply and said, "You're famous because I'm famous." There was some regret in his eyes.

"I know." She turned away from him and headed off to see her boyfriend. She thought she evaded all of the cameras and the spotlight, but she supposed _being in love_ was newsworthy. The last time they had really followed her around was around her mother's death. Hercule had asked for them to back off and they did.

Did love really sell? Was having a love interest that… intriguing?

_Oh please_.

-

"Gohan look at this."

His face got warm. "How did this happen?"

"Guess. Paparazzi."

"Oh…"

"My father flipped out on me." She moved closer to him.

"What'd he say?" He felt her fingers crawling under his shirt.

"To be careful."

A loud sigh. "Bulma probably saw it too. My mom is going to find out." He was not comfortable with the whole world seeing their public display of affections. His eyes were glued to the front page however. He remembered that kiss well. She had tasted so sweet and her skin was so soft. She—

"Gohan."

He looked down at her and moved towards her quickly. She was silent until she gasped when he bit on her earlobe. His hands drifted to her pants buttons, only to be stopped by her sharp nails.

"This is a good spot, you think?" she asked, a certain desire lurking in her eyes.

He nodded.

They were far away from the city. Far from prying eyes. Far from the paparazzi.

They could do whatever they wanted.

* * *

**Review Please! Chapter Four: Even Superheroes have fear**

**If you have any ideas, do let me know! I'll be happy to write them!**


	4. Even superheroes have fear

Another installment of fluff. Enjoy!  


* * *

A Thousand Cherry Blossoms

**Four: Even superheroes have fear**

**-**

Brawn laughed to himself while his hand gripped the gun. "If anyone makes a sudden move, I'll shoot her brains out." The pistol was pointed at a young woman, no older than twenty-five, and she was pregnant. Her tummy had bulged out quite significantly and the other citizens in the bank thought she was about eight months.

She gripped on her stomach and shut her eyes. She made a quick prayer when she felt the cold weapon touch her temple. Brawn quickly gripped on her arm and forced her back with him. He observed the bank; things seemed to be moving well. To the left of the bank the innocent bystanders were grouped and guarded by Brawn's men. At the vault, two of his men were dropping the wads of cash into duffle bags.

"Hurry up!" Brawn shouted.

But it was too late.

The town's finest superhero duo crashed inside in very fashionable poses. Hands were flying up down, to the side, and they swapped places before standing back to back.

"Stop there fiend!" Saiyaman cried.

"You won't get away!" Saiyawoman proclaimed, her finger pointing at Brawn.

Brawn sweat dropped at their antics but nevertheless maintained his evil character. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do? Any move closer and I'll kill her."

Saiyawoman was the first to move from her spot. The woman was very pregnant and in pain. She didn't move closer to them but in fact took a step back. Saiyaman is the only one fast enough to deal with Brawn and save the pregnant woman in time. Saiyawoman would go save the innocent people.

Reading her mind, Saiyaman immediately went after Brawn using his Saiyan powers. He implanted a fist in Brawn's face and at the same time pulled the gun out of Brawn's hand. Immediately after he caught the pregnant lady and pulled her out of the building for safety.

Saiyawoman on the other hand easily brought down Brawn's men and thought the situation was under control under she felt an arm around her neck and a gun to the back of her head.

She froze.

Normally she would have elbowed and kicked him but she felt a gun. She was not fast enough.

"That's right. Stop girly."

Saiyawoman relaxed slightly but clenched her fingers together.

When Saiyaman entered the bank again, his heart froze. The bullet would easily go through her helmet and into her brain. Brawn's strong hand squeezed tightly on her neck. Her eyes were on Saiyman and the whole world went still.

Saiyaman was unable to move. Then he heard a gunshot ring through the air and he felt his heart rip out of his chest.

Moments later showed him that Brawn was on the ground with several bone fractures and a broken nose. Saiyaman was able to breathe again.

-

"I was scared today…" Gohan said, pulling out his Saiyaman outfit out of his locker.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked. She held her books in one arm and waited for him again.

"At the bank yesterday. When the guy had the gun on you." The hallways were now empty since school ended fifteen minutes ago. It was safe to talk about such things.

She smiled softly but almost rolled her eyes. "You know I could defend myself."

"If that bullet… you could have died." He closed his locker shut and looked at her.

"Gohan, I'm careful, you know. And you wouldn't let me die." Her smile faltered a bit.

He frowned. "But I froze. Something could have happened to you. I… I…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

She smiled and took a step closer to him. "It's just a risk we have to take. I knew what I was doing there. If I acted right away he could have accidentally shoot someone else. I gave him more time so he would feel more in control; when he feels more in control it is more likely he'll make mistakes. And I was right. He moved around, holding me captive, and away from the innocent victims, which gave me a chance."

Gohan was silent for a moment, his deep eyes transfixed on hers. His hand went to her shoulder and he pulled her closer to him. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Her smile broadened. "Same." She looked up at him and his lips touched hers. "I won't go anywhere, okay?"

He nodded and released her. Side by side they walked out of the school and they would play superheroes later on.

* * *

Please review. Any suggestions/scenarios will be appreciated and are welcomed.

kisskiss//


	5. Spat

**Author's Note: This is short. Sinful will be released August 18 since I was slow re-writing it and now need a beta-reader.**

**-**

A Thousand Cherry Blossoms

**Five: Spat**

**-**

          Her hands clenched into tight fists as her knee pounded into the punching bag.

          Bam.

          Bam.

          Bam.

          Her mouth was left opened as her breathing accelerated and she extended her leg to roundhouse kick. She repeated her kicks with her left leg twenty-five times and then switched legs.

          A tall man around twenty-five she estimated, walked over to her and heard her mutter some choice words under her breath. "Hi there," he said, holding the bag to his chest.

          She glanced at him and she began punching the bag. Her body was moist with sweat and he could see her tight ab muscles contracting every time she punched. She was pretty hot in just a sports bra and tight shorts.

          "Hi," she said, and her punch was stronger.

          "You're Videl, right?"

          She nodded. "Who wants to know?"

          He smiled at her but she didn't seem to notice. "My name is Jeri."

          "Right." She was not interested.

          "You have some right hook there," Jeri commented, trying to strike up a conversation.

          Videl stopped slowly and exhaled deeply. She smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you."

          Finally some response.

          "And what would you like from me?" she asked him, not smiling.

          "A date," he responded.

          "A date," she resounded.

          "Yeah."

          A faint smile played on her face. "Sorry, I can't. I have a boyfriend."

          "A boyfriend?" He didn't sound surprised, but disappointed.

          She nodded. "Yeah, I have a boyfriend and he has a mean right hook." The smile sharpened.

          Jeri frowned. "I bet he isn't pretty as me," he joked and struck a pose. When she laughed, he smiled and laughed with her.

Then she shook her head. "He is much prettier than you." Then her eyes strayed to the man behind Jeri and she frowned slightly.

          "Videl."

          Jeri turned and saw a taller man, or rather young adult, with a hotter body than his. The blonde noticed the raw, tight muscles, good posture, and he suspected that this was her boyfriend by the way he was looking at Videl.

          Videl crossed her arms. "Jeri, this is my boyfriend Gohan."

          Jeri turned and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." He also took note of his apparel; loose dark pants and a tight sleeveless shirt. Videl wasn't lying that he was handsome.

          Gohan looked slightly confused but took it. "Hi." He looked back at Videl. "Can we talk?"

          Hercule's daughter looked back at Jeri and made an apologetic smile. "Would you excuse us Jeri?" Her voice was soft but there was a tinge of anger that she could not hide.

          Jeri nodded and left. The gym started to get busier and the blonde drifted to other women working out. Maybe one of them needed his help.

          "Who was that?" Gohan asked once alone with his girlfriend. He watched Videl return to the punching bag and she began her kicks again. They were skilful, strong, and full of impact. He knew she was still mad.

          "Why, does he make you feel jealous?" she asked, not looking at him but the blue bag. Oh, the anger was still there.

          He held the bag and looked down at her. "Listen, I'm sorry."

          Videl stopped and smiled slowly. It wasn't a happy smile. "Do you know _why_ I am mad?" She crossed her arms under her breast and glared up at him.

          He nodded. "I understand that you don't like it when I talk to other girls."

          Her smile faded to a frown. She sniffed once and wiped her sweat with the back of her hand. "Gohan no! I don't get mad for you talking to other girls… It's you being completely naïve to these girls who _obviously have a huge crush on you and they're hitting on you_! Did you like it when that guy, what's his name, Jeri, was flirting with me?" Her voice rose, attracting some attention from nearby bodies.

          Gohan shook his head. "No." No, in fact something possessive coiled inside of his stomach when another man was _flirting_ with his woman.

          "So then?"

          "Okay, I get it. You don't like it when girls, who likes me, talks to me."

          "_Flirts_ with you," she corrected. She uncrossed her arms and shook her head. Then she began punching, releasing her frustrations. "I really don't like it when they're all over you."

          Then followed some silence before Gohan broke it. "Are we okay now?"

          She did not respond.

          "Viiideeel," he said, almost whining.

          She stopped and rolled her eyes. She continued to ignore him as she picked up her towel and opened her water bottle.

          "I said I'm sorry." He followed her wherever she went.

          The human woman pressed the bottle to her lips and after she gulped down the water, she faced him. "You're very naïve, you know that?"

          He nodded and took the bottle from her. "Yeah I know." He grabbed her arm and made her look at him. "Am I forgiven?"

          She looked up at him and nodded. Being jealous and mad took a lot of energy out of her. "I suppose." Then the human girl took the water bottle back from him but before she could drink again, she felt him grab her face and kissed her hard.

          Videl laughed as she almost fell over. "Stop! I'm trying to drink!"

          He kissed her cheeks and then her mouth again. "I don't like it when you're mad at me."

          She half rolled her eyes. "And I don't like being mad at you either."

          He laughed softly. "You wanna go eat or something."

          Videl nodded. "Yeah, I'm hungry." She heard his stomach growl and a bead of sweat rolled down her face. "I bet you're hungrier."

          Gohan nodded and grinned, embarrassed. "Let's go."

**-**

**Author's Note: I don't like it when girls flirt with my man. Ahaha. **

**Reviews are welcomed. If you have any ideas to contribute to this collection, let me know and I can write it!**


End file.
